


Job

by kaige68



Series: Happier [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Rachel thinks of the new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/gifts).



> This has not been beta read, all concrit is welcomed here!
> 
> Blame Haldoor!
> 
> MASSIVE THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! I squee with every concrit, kudo, and comment!
> 
> Sorry about the repost!

Steve opened the door to Grace’s knock. He arched a brow. “You knocked?”

“I knocked.” Grace smiled brightly at him.

“Keep it up, maybe he’ll actually learn from example.” He stood back to let them in and finally took a look at Danny’s face. “What”

“He got in a fight with Mommy.” Grace walked into the living room and Steve followed her, leaving Danny to close the door behind him.

“About what?”

“You.”

“I’m in the room!” Danny tried to smile and look only slightly exasperated. “Why don’t you go out to the yard for a bit? Don’t go into the water until we are out there. Not even a toe. I need to talk to Steve. Okay?” He was desperately trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

“Okay.” Grace smiled and left the room, but it was clear she was Danny’s daughter and wasn’t thrilled at being told to go.

As soon as they heard the back door close Steve was on it. “I can’t believe that. I honestly never expected that of Rachel. I mean, Grace is clearly open minded, so it’s”

Danny interrupted. “What are you talking about?” He was clenching and unclenching his fists, gritting his teeth, and hoping he wasn’t the rude son-of-a-bitch he was generally when he was mad.

“I’m saying that I’m shocked that your ex is a homophobe.”

“What are you TALKING ABOUT?” Danny was lost, he probably shouldn’t have been, but he was still seeing red.

“Follow me here, I know linear thought might be a stretch, but give it a try. Grace just came in and said that you and Rachel got in a fight about me, about us.”

“And from that you extrapolated that Rachel is homophobic?” Danny took in a breath, getting ready to let loose another round of patented argument, and then simply sighed. “You and I don’t communicate well. So please just let me say that _THAT_ was not the gist of the fight this morning. I don’t… I try not to get into a fight with her mother in front of Grace. And this is difficult when she’s sitting in the car waiting for me and Rachel is going up one side of me and down the other, but the fact that we have matching reproductive organs was not what had Rachel upset.” Danny sighed again and sat heavily in the closest chair.

“Okay, so what happened?” Steve sat himself on the sofa and leaned forward, trying for earnest and patient.

“I told you that I told Grace about us, and obviously she told her mother.” Steve made a slight _go on_ gesture with his hands, he may have been spending too much time with Danny. “It’s the police thing. She’s always had this, I don’t know … I came with a black eye and a bloody nose,… and I learned not to tell her everything that happened on the job. It became a wedge between us. I can’t deny that, sometimes, cops don’t come home to their families. I’d like to think that was a bigger reason for us not working the first time than anything else.”

“The second time,” Danny rubbed at the back of his neck. “The second time I might have unloaded a bit about you to her. You had been hell bent on finding Hess, and then Noshimuri, Wo-Fat, the governor. I’m not … It’s just something that sometimes I needed to blow off steam about.”

“So she has these pre-conceived notions about me? That I have some kind of death wish and I’m going to get her baby-daddy killed?”

“Not exactly that, and please don’t ever refer me as _baby-daddy_. Please?” Steve held up his hands, clearly pissed. “Babe, I know you would take a bullet for me. That you are going to do everything within your power to make sure that I come home to Grace. And everything within the power of everyone you know. You would never endanger Grace, and you would rip apart anyone who did. I don’t think that’s Rachel’s problem.”

“It’s not?” Steve snorted derisively. 

“It got ugly, and I really shouldn’t have taken the argument where I did when I mentioned that adultery wasn’t the best example she should set for Grace, I think if she believed you were a danger to Grace it would have come out with the list of things she hit me with.”

Danny paused, took a deep breath and tried to meet Steve’s eyes. “She found Stan and married him because he was stable, and he’s going to come home after work. He’s going to provide for a family, and he’s going to be there for all the things. He’s going to make all the recitals, and isn’t going to pawn off backpack shopping because a friend of the governor’s has gone missing. She found him to change the balance of Grace’s life to a more secure side.” Not that it had completely worked, but that…. _Anyway._ “That we work together and everyone loves Grace is unavoidable. If something happened to you it would hurt my daughter. But if something happened to any one on the team it would. With you and I together, you become more important to Grace, and it would hurt more if something happened, you’re a closer member of her family and it would crush her if something happened to you and she thought of you as one of her fathers … step-fathers.” Not to mention what it would do to Danny.

“I can’t do anything about that Danno. I am what I”

Danny interrupted again. “I’m not Rachel. I know what the job is, I appreciate you doing whatever it takes. Well most … some of the time I do. And I know firsthand that sometimes cops don’t come home. It made me consider leaving the job before, to be the stable guy that Rachel wanted for Grace. But I’m good at it, and unbelievably, you are good at it.”

“I was always proud of my father, for being a cop. For doing the right thing, for being the guy that people could go to. No matter what happens to you, Grace will take pride in you being good at your job.” Steve smiled weakly.

“That’s what I told Rachel. After she pushed each and every one of my buttons. I don’t know what she’s going to do.” Danny sat back in the chair and tilted his head to the ceiling. “She made threats in the heat of it, but like I said I wasn’t making the best case for myself either. Stan butted in, tried to calm us down. It ended with her hoping I liked being in the shoes she wore for so long.”

“Do you think she’ll take you back to court?”

“I don’t think she’ll get sole custody of Grace because my boyfriend is a cop.” He sat forward again. “I don’t think that taking me away from Grace on the chance that you or I could possibly, maybe, someday get killed is the right thing for Grace. She’s a good mother. I’m going to try to believe that she’ll do the right thing for Grace. If she files for an amendment…” Danny didn’t know what he would do.

“We’ll deal with that when it happens. If I help you as a friend or more. We’ll deal with it.” Steve stood up and reached out to pull Danny to standing as well. He leaned in, kissed him hopefully, softly. “Today, let’s take your daughter swimming, we’ll find something for lunch, then head out to the Army Navy surplus store for a back pack. I wanted to take a look around there anyway.”

Danny followed as Steve led the way outside. “I don’t think they have pink back packs there.”


End file.
